Maid on the Shore
by fiberkitty
Summary: Captain Edward hears word of a lonely maiden in need of rescuing, but does Bella really need his assistance? Pirates, saucy wenches, bodice ripping, and threesomes inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any piratey goodness, save my story line.. Wait, not even that except for the last bit, as I based it on a favorite song of mine. Yes, I know there are several words that appear to be typos. They are not; well, some could be, I'm not going to proof again before reposting this time. The end is still not in sight of reposting all my stories. I'm just using pirate terminology instead of modern spellings. I'm glad all the money I've spent at the Bristol Renaissance Faire has done some good for me besides ogling the fine men in tight pants.**

**I don't do third person for a reason, I am horrid at writing it. But, for my boo I'll try to write outside my box. But, I am not doing canon. I just can't. So, to you I present my BxE, BxJ, and BxJxA piratical masterpiece- Maid on the Shore. I don't own the song, a thousand musicians do. The one I sing in my head belongs to the Renaissance Faire troupe Tourdion (www/dot/tourdion/dot/net). To Chris Vail and Adam Velez aka Tourdion, this citrusy gem is for you. **

**Oh and I hope you appreciate the hell I went through not writing pussy, cunt, and clit. Kitty was not having much fun with that, although I think for the harlequin~esque side of pirate smut, it should still be enjoyable.**

**This was the 1st place entry in the Pirate Talking Twilight Contest held by the fournikationfoundation.  
**

* * *

**Maid on the Shore**

Captain Edward stood at the wheel, watching his beloved goddess caress the ship he'd inherited from his father before he retired out of the pirating life. To save face, Carlisle had stated he was tired of the ocean and her lonely ways. In truth, his heart was stolen by a lovely young serving wench in one of the port cities in the Caraway Straits. Esme was a widow, working long hours to put a roof over her head and food in her stomach.

They'd brought her aboard some three years ago and life had never been better here on the Elizabeth. The captain's wife had built a screen around the head, as well as had a seat built up on it so that she didn't have to worry about her skirts. The food had always been better with a woman aboard too, Edward thought to himself.

Lifting the cover on the binnacle, Captain Edward checked his ship's heading. The Lady Elizabeth was named for his mother who died in his youth. Until he'd gone on account, he'd believed the black spot to be a disease. When Carlisle had explained that a hit had been on his mother, he'd sought to eliminate the Black's and their entire crew, one by one.

When he'd searched for the last remaining member of La Loup's crew, a strapping lad of Edward's age, he'd come across him in the Port of Angels, listening to a tiny young thing sing from her perch on the bar. Alice was a lusty wench, having forgone skirts in favor of men's pants, but wore a half chemise over them, clinging to her hips enticingly, and a bodice that lifted her considerable bosom up for inspection.

For the right gold, in this case ten pieces, the wench was happy to accompany the young captain back to his ship for the night. After a quick toss in which she threatened to make Edward kiss the gunner's daughter if he didn't see to her own pleasure first, the saucy lass was back ashore, gold in her pocket, and she'd left a song stuck in Edward's head.

_There was a young maiden, who lives all a-lone  
She lived all a-lone on the shore-o  
There's nothing she can find to comfort her mind  
But to roam all a-lone on the shore, shore, shore  
But to roam all a-lone on the shore_

The ship needed a woman's touch, but someone so tiny as Alice would have been snapped in two when the next storm blew up. But the wench had spoken like she knew this young maiden. Edward had to hear more.

"Me hearties, I shall give ye each a gold coin from my own treasure if ye will tarry one more night here. No mutiny upon yer humble cap'n, if ye please."

Edward tossed each of the dogs and even the two sharkbait a coin from his purse as he strode down the plank to the dock. The crew thought their captain was certainly addled from the sea witch who had come aboard acting like she was more than just a doxy. That wench had known things about the crew, had told them secrets no others should have dreamed of. Now the poor captain was under her spell, but they were bound to him as surely as to their own wenches waiting in their home ports.

The sea witch had sung to the crew once Captain Edward had retired from his _activities_, not that they hadn't heard her singing his praises. The wenches called him Captain Tight Pants for a reason, what his daddy had given him filled out even the largest of codpieces of the ready made clothes at the tailor. Only his brother, Emmett, had better luck with the ladies, but now his heart belonged to Captain Rose. She was the deadliest pirate sailing the seas, deadly with a cutlass and her tongue.

The crew had said she was one of the mermaids come to walk by some magic. Captain Rose brought her merfolk poison with her and could kill a man with a kiss if she so desired. Emmett had captured her heart and she his. They claimed harbor in warmer waters, the cool and wet atmosphere not agreeing with the Captain.

Edward wanted to find a woman for his ship, one who could run it like Rose but without the acidic tongue. He wanted someone soft and sweet in his arms, yet saucy and full of fire so that she could survive on the Elizabeth. Alice's song had conjured the image of a porcelain skinned goddess in his mind that would not leave. He sought her companionship again and Alice denied, saying that she was mourning for the loss of Jacob Black who'd just recently gone to join Davy Jones this morning while she was out.

Edward smirked, his alibi was flawless. The doxy would state she had been in his arms all night. None would suspect he had fled the bed as soon as she went down to entertain the crew. Edward had been back in his quarters when she returned, only an empty glass vial tucked down in his boot as evidence he'd left.

When his cockswain, Eric, sat down beside him at the bar, Edward ordered another rum and passed it over. Getting his second drunk was the only way to make him tolerable. Edward filled his black jack with a local bumboo, his tastebuds happy for the spicy sweet rum instead of the rum flavored water the ship had. His own stash of proper rum was running low and he'd opened the last hidden cask of his father's whiskey some months back. Exploring new waters was second on his list, right behind finding that maid on the shore.

For a copper in her silk pouch, Alice accepted the captain's request and sang of the Maid on the Shore once again.

_'Twas of the young Captain who sailed the salt sea  
Winds blow high 'n' low  
I will die, I will die, the young Captain did cry  
If I don't have that maid on the shore, shore, shore ..._

_I have much silver, and I have much gold  
I have lots of costly ware-o  
I'll divide, I'll divide, with my jolly ship's crew  
If they row me that maid on the shore, shore, shore ..._

_After much persuasion, they got her aboard  
Let the wind blow high, blow low  
They replaced her away in his cabin below  
Here's adieu to all sorrow and care, care, care ...  
Here's adieu to all sorry and care._

_  
They replaced her away in his cabin below  
Let the wind blow high, blow low  
She's so pretty and neat, she's so sweet and complete  
She's sung Captain and sailors to sleep, sleep, sleep ...  
_

"That is the lass I will find. She shall join our crew as me bride. Just the thought of her sings to me blood."

The captain, so lost in his determination, did not see the faint smile upon Alice's lips as she went onto the next verse of the song. Edward had walked out, determined to find the cartographer and seek out any coastal islands he has not visited.

Two hours later, a map in hand, Edward returned to the Elizabeth, knowing he'd been hornswaggled to pay so much for the map. He'd been to most of the islands recently, seeking out new places to hole up should the ports band together and get the privateers to try and force the more honorable pirates out of their livelihood.

The crew got the ship underway handsomely, while Edward finalized plotting their course for his maid on the shore. It was halfway to luncheon the following day when the lookout made the call.

"Land ho!"

Captain Edward stood at the fo'c's'le with his spyglass, watching the shore. A lump of blue fabric fluttered in the wind at the edge of his vision. "Avast ye," he hollered with his hands cupped around his full lips.

A dark spot rose above the fabric and Edward lifted his spyglass once again. A young woman, barely past the age of marrying it seemed, sat up, a book now lying in her lap. He watched as she stood, brushing sand off of her skirts. She walked much less smartly than he wished, and stood with her feet in the shallows.

"Are ye the captain of this fine ship?" Captain Edward was immediately smitten with her voice. It rang with the airs of an educated woman, not one of the cheap port doxies that are a gold coin a dozen.

"Aye, me proud beauty. Will ye do me the honor of comin' 'board the Elizabeth?"

"Me name is Bella, not beauty, and I am not yers. I will not do ye the honor of anything. I am happy here."

Edward knew from Alice's song that _Bella_ would be difficult. He had not expected outright disdain. Turning to Eric and Ben, he promised a share of the next haul if they'd convince Bella to come aboard.

The captain went below decks, down to the galley. "I need ye to prepare a feast fit for the next queen of the Elizabeth, Michael. Ye will be dancing the hempen jig if she does not approve. No cackle eggs with dried meat for this one."

"Yea, Cap'n."

Mike may have been a landlubber, but he did know his way around the galley and even old Banner had not pulled the wool over his eyes in asking where to find Charlie Noble. The stack was kept shiny as new. After watching him pull a slab of pork from the ice box, Edward nodded and headed to the poop deck to watch as his future bride met the crew.

He could not hear her lovely voice at their distance, but he could see that Bella was a spitfire. She was obviously giving both men a run for the money, they would earn their gold well today. One of the lads, Edward thought it was Ben by the stance, grabbed the lass's book and shoved it down his pants, heading for the dingy.

"If ye be wantin' your book back, ye best be climbin' aboard." Yes, that would be Ben. He was the smarter of the two and knew what would get the fine lady aboard the Elizabeth.

Edward watched with merriment sparkling in his emerald eyes as Bella slapped away Eric's hand and climbed onto the middle seat and allowed them to row her to the awaiting future. Bella watched the two men with hidden amusement. They had no idea who they were dealing with. If they'd circled to the cove, they would have seen and moved along to another island. Charlie's work as a cartographer in the Port of Angels and Alice's assistance brought this beautiful captain to "rescue" the poor stranded maiden.

Giggling to herself quietly, she watched Ben row, the blank paged book tucked into his pants. Checking her skirts, Bella toyed with a ribbon hitching up the top layer to show her underskirts a bit, all while her fingers verified that her dagger was still in the leather sheath strapped to her thigh.

"Captain Edward Cullen, at your service, milady. Welcome aboard my Elizabeth. Me crew are at yer disposal." He used his smoothest voice and the bloomer droppin' smile that had been used to win over many a night with a fine lady.

"Lady Isabella Swan, me good cap'n. Permission to come aboard?"

Edward nodded and threw over the Jacob's ladder. Bella pretended to climb it clumsily, letting the crew haul her aboard as she clung to the ropes. Her eyes quickly cased the brigantine, seeking out the vulnerable points. A lady must _always _be prepared.

Bella sized up the captain. He was young, maybe twenty two years to her twenty. The captain was certainly younger than Jasper. His countenance was pleasing to the eye, tall and slim, with broad shoulders. His clothing was clean and of an exemplary cut and fabric. Captain tight pants, why yes they were tight, Bella thought to herself, had hair in a lovely shade of bronze that was tinged pure red by the sun upon the tips. His skin was clear as if never touched by the sun, and his eyes were a green she thought she could get lost in had she not a set the shade of her beloved sea awaiting her.

Seeing his new captive bride, in all of her distressed damsel beauty, Edward was smitten. He had saved her from a remote island where her only chance at survival was to swim to shore, surely an entire day's swim for someone of her obvious frailty.

Standing on the coaming, Bella tripped, her arms going out before her to cushion the fall. Wincing for the impact, she opened her eyes as strong warm arms wrapped around her, hauling her back onto her feet and up against a leanly muscled chest. Edward smiled down at her, his lips crooked in a boyish way that warmed her heart. _And other regions_, she thought to herself. Perhaps, this would be more pleasant than she had anticipated. Bella would owe quite the favor to Alice for this catch.

"Let me show ye to yer chambers, Miss Bella. After yer stay without amenities, a bath would probably feel good for yer muscles. Sadly, we have no attendants, but can have water heated for a bath."

Even on the Darlin' Pearl, a hot bath had been a luxury, and the thought filled Bella with guilt. Her companions were certainly not having such a fine evening. She let Edward lead her below, leaning into his body for support, often looking up at his face to catch him smiling down at her.

He turned the chair on its pivot so that Bella might sit and went to the galley to have hot water fetched for the copper tub. Michael was not pleased to have yet another task put onto his plate but acquiesced with a nod. Edward returned to his quarters, shocked at the sight before him.

Bella, in all her glory, was stretched out across his bed. Her dress was a puddle of salt stained silk upon the wooden floor, her chemise hiding her body to the knee. Edward could just make out the shadowed triangle at the apex of her thighs and the round rise of her breasts above the corset she wore. If she wore bloomers beneath the skirts, they had to be thin.

Edward's cock hardened, making his breeches tight. Bella turned her head to look at him, her eyes soft as she looked at him. "Hello again, my handsome cap'n."

He tried to speak but nothing came out. Looking at the floor, Bella felt her cheeks stain a becoming pink. Edward cleared his throat and smiled at the young woman reclining on the captain's bed. It was raised so that as he approached, his hips were level with the lip of the rail holding the mattress in place.

"Are ye comfortable, my dear?"

"Quite, thank you. Ye however, Captain Edward, seem to be less than relaxed." Her eyes fell directly upon the telltale bulge, watching as he reached down to adjust himself.

"My apologies."

Bella smiled at him, turning onto her back with a great stretch. Arching her ribcage up allowed her breasts to pop free of the corset. Edward watched the dusky nipples press against the chemise and he pounced.

Her lips drew back into an 'oh' of surprise as her captor straddled her prone form. His eyes feasted on her nipples, drawing them to peaks as if caressed by his hand, not just a glance. Bella's whimper spurred him to action, his lips hovering just an inch above her own.

Her eyes were open in fright, shocking Edward to the core. Was she inexperienced? Had she never kissed? His thoughts flickered through his mind and were soon replaced with a need to be her first. He hovered over her on his forearms, slowly settling his weight between her legs so that their bodies aligned.

With a soft groan of pleasure, he claimed her lips, relishing in their softness. Bella's hands slid up his body, nails dragging along his back as he hissed in pleasure, burying in his hair to hold his lips upon hers. She mused that his hair was silkier than Jasper's but did not feel better between her fingers. Bella knew every lock of hair upon his head, how some curls would coil while others merely waved in the breeze.

Edward pushed his hips into her, his hardened length pressing enticingly upon her sex. With a kittenish whimper she pushed him away.

"Cap'n, I'm not that sort of girl. I'm not a common doxy. I've never..." She broke off, not wanting to blatantly lie to a man from such a powerful pirating family.

Her words broke through his haze of lust and Edward let out a regretful sigh. "I didn't mean to push. My apologies."

Edward made to move off of her, his weight shifting on the wool blanket covering the mattress, but Bella refused to release his hair, tugging his lips back to hers. Her tongue gently swept across his lips, tasting the tobacco and rum that lingered upon his skin. With a groan, he opened to her, Bella's tongue passing his lips.

Bella broke their kiss to whisper into his ear. "I cannot stay, Cap'n. Yer ship is not me home. I know ye are looking for more than another member for yer crew."

"Marry me, my dear. We can be married in the next port and the Elizabeth will belong to ye."

She forced an innocent giggle, thinking of her own dear captain nursing his pride in a hammock. "Might I sleep on your request and answer on the morrow?"

Burying his face into her neck, Edward lapped at the salty skin, nipping along her collarbone.

"Aye, ye can give me yer answer in the morning. We should stop soon, yer bath will be ready."

Bella teased his earlobe, tugging with her teeth. Edward's cock twitched as she found a particularly sensitive spot with a flick of her tongue. "Bella, we should stop soon, if ye wish to maintain your chastity."

"But, look what I've done to ye. Show me how to help ye." Her voice was a husky whisper that made him shudder with lust.

Bella's hand relinquished its hold on Edward's wayward hair and soon cupped his cock, squeezing gently. She knew what she was doing, had done it a thousand times before, but he did not know that. If he thought her untouched, it would make her plans much easier to execute.

"Teach me, Cap'n. Do ye like this?" Her slender fingers clasped his length through the cloth, moving up and down slowly as he tried to remember to breathe.

"Yea, like that." He panted out the words. Edward's mind was reeling. Her touch was exquisite and was going to send him over the edge like a virgin with his first doxy.

"Touch me, Edward." Bella purred into his ear. His hand moved to cup her breast, testing the weight before gently twisting the nipples between his fingers. Pulling down the fabric, he unlaced the top of her stay, the corset's lacing preventing him from feasting on her breasts.

His mouth latched onto one nipple, suckling like a child at his mother's breast. Bella's hand slid up to the laces holding his breeches shut and deftly pulled them open, his cock popping free, only a small amount of linen keeping her hand from his solid heat.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft lightly, reveling in the growl he made.

"Ye... Yer sure you haven't done this before?"

Bella feigned embarrassment and lowered her lashes before looking up at him with innocent eyes. "I swear I have not done this before..." with ye, she added silently.

Fisting her hand around him, she slid her hand up and down his shaft, feeling the silk wrapped around steel that was hidden from her view by the linen cloth. When her thumb traced the heavy vein running down his length, Edward groaned and pressed into her with force. Resting his head on her shoulder, he lifted his hips to watch her movements, letting her explore as she wished.

Bella smiled against Edward's cheek, cooing sweet nothing into his ear. She stroked him, her thumb occasionally swirling the fabric of his small clothes against the wetness seeping from his slit. "Touch me, Captain. Please?" She purposely made her voice as breathy as she could, taunting him with a soft bucking of her hips against his thigh.

Edward ground his hips against Bella's hand, fighting the tense coil growing. He wanted this to last but didn't know how it could. Sliding his hand up the smooth expanse of thigh, he felt a slight indentation on her thigh. It was as if a band had been around her leg previously for some time. Not letting it delay him from his treasure trove, Edward's fingers slid the last few inches, seeking the fabric which would be a barrier between them.

When he didn't find her underclothes, his eyes sought out hers. "They were sandy from the beach, and I didn't want to get the mess on yer nice berth, so I slipped them off with my dress."

In truth, she hadn't worn any and had given the boys below quite the show when hoisted up the side of the ship. Edward smiled at her naïve explanation and then moved his hand to stroke her sex. Encouraged by the slickness his fingers met, and the arching of her back as she tried to move closer, he trailed two fingers up and down her slit, gently exploring her folds.

As his thumb sought her sensitive nub, Bella slipped her hand inside to grasp him firmly, skin to skin. "It is better with some moisture, yea?"

He nodded between his panting breaths, burying his face in her hair. Despite her having been marooned on such an island, he still found Bella to smell as sweet as the flower water she must have bathed in. Perhaps there was a fresh stream on the island surround by natural flora that she discovered.

Bella's dislodged his fingers from their motions, gathered her wetness and then stroked the captain's cock in her arousal. With a grunt, Edward reached his climax, spilling his seed over her hand. She continued to ply him, earning a groan as Edward rolled away.

"Ye are gonna send me to Davy Jones' Locker, and ye can lay to that." He smiled at her fondly, his fingers resuming their slow pace of discovery until a knock at his door interrupted them.

"Cap'n, the tub is ready."

"Thank ye, Michael." Edward wearily ran his hand through his hair, sighing as he rolled off of Bella. "The lubber won't heat it again, so we'd best get you below."

An hour later, having bathed, and then dressed in the captain's best shirt, putting one of Esme's left behind skirts on over it, Bella sat down for the feast. It had nothing on the roast suckling pig and sweet potatoes she used to roast on the wild islands but it was hot and unspoilt.

A few mouthfuls of over-spiced bumboo into her belly and Bella was ready to start her night. Edward had spent most of the dinner running his fingers up and down her thigh with a lazy smirk upon his face.

"Me Cap'n?" He smiled at her, nuzzling into her neck, the rum he'd been drinking was doing its job. He never noticed the drought she'd poured into his bottle while arranging for her bath earlier. "Cap'n, forgive me cross nature this mornin'? Me wits were addled from me stay on the isle."

Edward smiled at his Bella, thinking her fully snared in his web after their lusty encounter upon his berth. "Nothing to forgive, me beauty. Just say ye'll be mine."

His eyes began to slowly lose focus, the potion was working. He'd be asleep soon as would the entire crew. Luck was with her when they decided rum was too strong for such a dainty wench.

"A song for the crew of the Elizabeth. Long may she sail the waters of yer life's blood."

Tyler, having finished his dinner and mug of rum, was already asleep in his chair. The others were beginning to drift as well. Bella slid out of her chair and into the captain's lap, wriggling slightly. His arms were too heavy with sleep to even wrap around her.

"Rest, me handsome cap'n. Ye've heard me song afore."

Bella went into singing Alice's song, making eye contact with each of the scurvy dogs who'd been staring at her bosom during dinner. By the time she'd reached the last of what Edward had heard before, not a one remained awake. All were snoring off their sup and wine.

Sneaking to the galley from the mess, Bella began to fill bags with silver and expensive ingredients that were hard to come by. Returning to the captain's quarters, she turned her blue dress inside out and yanked shut the drawstring at the neckline, making it into a large sack. She dumped in all of the gold from his purse and ransacked his drawers for more treasures.

_Then she robbed him of silver, she robbed him of gold  
She robbed him of costly wares-o_

Bella smiled to herself as she found a small wooden box beneath his bed, the clothing drawer having a false bottom. She took a ruby necklace that would fetch a pretty penny, perhaps enough to pay off Alice's debt, a large sapphire ring that would pay for the ship's repairs, and then saw the diamonds. A ring with a cluster of diamonds was nestled into the corner, wrapped in the finest black silk she'd ever seen.

Sliding it onto her finger, Bella felt a touch of remorse. He'd have put it on her finger in the morning had she said yes. She couldn't take it. Wrapping it once again, she replaced the box and its lone occupant beneath the board and closed the drawer. Someone would wear that one day and be proud to have him as a husband. Reaching beneath the captain's shirt, she felt for the leather cord which had her own wedding ring on it. The two bands intertwined in different shades of gold.

Grabbing his longsword so that he couldn't come after Jasper or Alice, Bella took off for the dingy and slowly lowered herself down to the water. She'd grown up on a sloop and her arms were strong from years of working the lines once she was too old to play upon them.

_  
Then took his broadsword instead of an oar  
And paddled her way to the shore, shore, shore …_

Edward awoke some several hours later, just as the sun was creeping up over the water. The Elizabeth's crew was still sound in their sleep, snoring and grunting through their dreams. Noting Bella's absence, the young captain climbed the ladder to the deck and strode down the three steps to his cabin. His room was toppled, everything in a disarray, no Bella in sight.

"Cap'n, she's taken our dingy to the shore."

"Ye dungbie! How could ye let her go?" Seth, a young crewman who had signed on after leaving La Loup's crew a year ago, cowered in the corner at Edward's yell.

Edward returned to his cabin, slamming the door behind him and punched the wall.

"_Me men must be crazy, me men must be mad  
Me men must be deep in despair-o  
For to let you away from my cabin so gay  
And to paddle your way to the shore, shore, shore ..."_

"Oh, me Bella. Why couldn't ye just tell me ye wanted to go? I'd have done rowed meself."

He would not have held her here on the Elizabeth against her will. At their distance, without his spyglass which was neatly in her sack as well, he could not see Bella dragging the sack into the trees, nor could he hear Bella's answering refrain.

"_Your men were not crazy, your men were not mad  
Your men was not deep in despair-o  
I deluded your sailors as well as yourself  
I'm a maiden again on the shore, shore, shore ..." _

Bella had sat herself down on the hidden platform in the trees watching Captain Edward have his little tantrum. When she was certain that he wasn't coming after her immediately, she began the quarter hour walk across the island.

"Avast me hearties, methinks we've caught ourselves a sea witch. For surely a voice so sweet as hers is not meant for men."

Captain Jasper, the captain of her heart, lifted Bella up into his arms and tilted her face with a nudge of his nose under her jaw, kissing her with a passion that most would have thought would dissipate after being wed so long. Yet they were a happy pair, still as in love as the day they met, when he was but eleven years old and scrubbing the decks of the Pearl with holystones while Jasper's father and Bella's liberated the harbored goods of several privateers.

His tongue swept past her lips, no longer asking entrance, his need to be reconnected with his love overshadowing all thoughts of the large sack she carried with her. Being separated from his saucy wife, the co-captain of the Darlin' Pearl, was excruciating, even if it was Alice's flawless plan to get them back out onto the seas.

A soft clearing of the throat alerted Bella they were being watched by their _guest._ Growling at the interruption, Bella clung to Jasper's broad shoulders while he lowered her to the ground. Sliding against his body, she inwardly smiled as his groin pressed against her. Yes, their reunion would be sweet.

"Hello, Maria, captain of the Monterrey. I trust me crew has been hospitable in me absence?"

"Aye, now the payment?"

If she hadn't jumped Jasper while they were supposed to be watching for shore, they wouldn't have been in this predicament. "We done good this time, me love." Bella whispered to her husband who lifted the bag. Bella reached down in, grabbing the nestled sapphire ring she tossed it into the Spaniard's hands, watching as she turned it in the morning light.

"Are we settled now?"

Jasper was impatient to be alone with his wife, ready to get rid of the woman he'd nearly had to trade his life to in order to repair the Pearl. There was a mark out for his whereabouts and Maria set them a high price or ten years aboard her ship as a powder monkey, although they both knew she wanted him for more. Bella was willing to pay the price, having robbed two other ships before and spent a night in pleasuring the Lady Rose and her first mate Emmett upon their ship the Bloody Bear.

The sapphire settled their account and a few mother of pearl inlaid plates sweetened the deal. With the repairs already complete, Maria would be on her way as soon as they could sail back to Port Carmel once more. Bella made way for the plank that would lead her home. Running the board until she stood athwartships of their schooner, Bella smiled.

"Yer home, me love. Let us celebrate." Jasper turned to stroke back the lovely dark hair from Bella's face. "All hands below deck, drink some grogg, eat up the last of the stores, as we're goin' ashore tomorrow, and that is an order from yer cap'n!"

They watched as the Pearl's crew disappeared beneath the hatch. "I've missed ye, me love."

Bella smiled at Jasper as he slid an arm around her. "Ye have, have ye? Even though I be wearin' another man's shirt?"

Jasper reached for the top of the shirt and ripped it down the center. "Ye did it for me, me lusty lass. 'Sides, yer not wearing it now."

His eyes drank in her freed breasts, slightly larger from the child she now carried in her womb. She was a few weeks late her in cycle, both having noticed when Bella didn't hide away in their cabin for several days scrubbing out fabric so the crew could not see. When her bodice grew tight and Alice had to redo the laces for Bella, they knew. Alice had been ecstatic, determined that they could cut out a door in the space leading to the second chamber and she'd share her space with the baby.

Alice. They'd pick her up soon. Upon hearing about the baby, Alice had gone on a shopping spree in the Port and bought more than they had gold for. "Me love, you didn't see what other treasures found their way into me dress."

Bella upended the sack on the floor and leaned back against the sloped net attached to the mizzen. In storms, the net was pulled tight against the above deck cargo. For now, it allowed Bella to lean back and sway comfortably. Jasper picked up one of the hundred gold coins that had fallen from the fabric.

"Shiver me timbers, me lusty wench has done it again." Bella grinned at his enthusiasm.

She reached for the coin in his hand and slid it into her mouth to bite down upon the gold. Finding it the appropriate softness, she stuck out her tongue, the sunlight glinting off the saliva covered coin. Jasper parted his lips, taking the coin into his own mouth and bit down. He tasted her on the coin and it hardened him with want.

Spitting the coin out onto the ground, Jasper took a step closer to his love and gently grasped her hands. He lifted Bella up off the ground with a playful growl from him, a squeal of delight from her. She loved it when he took charge. Jasper hooked Bella's hands into a twist of the rope net.

"Stay," he growled against her neck. The reverberations went to her legs, setting her body aflame with desire. He stripped her of the other woman's skirt and groaned when he found her bare beneath. "Naughty wench parading around like a common doxy. Yer me wife, not a harlot."

Jasper dropped to his knees and kissed Bella's still flat stomach. "Yer to be a mother too, what sort of example is that for ye to be without your bloomers?"

His next kiss was placed upon her mound, Bella's legs spreading to allow him room. Jasper pushed her legs back harder, placing her heels a level higher in the net and ensuring her heels were cupped securely by the rope, and he admired the displayed treasure before him.

"Ye be the finest booty a cap'n like me could ever desire. Me saucy love, might I pleasure ye for bringing us such a lovely catch?"

"Aye, me love, but do it well. Cap'n Edward's fingers do not know half the things of yers."

Jasper buried his face into Bella's center, his tongue stroking through her folds. She was wet for him already, just one of the many charms he'd discovered of her in their years together. His stubble scratched on her inner thighs, coaxing as many moans as his fingers and tongue did. Teasing her most sensitive spot from its hiding place betwixt the top of her nether lips, Jasper's tongue flicked greedily, needing to hear her scream in release.

Bella was wild with want, thrashing against the ropes which held her in place. When Jasper's fingers slid up her thigh, nails scratching her skin to create a depraved fire go through Bella's entire body, she bucked wildly against him. Without pause, he slid two fingers into her, both groaning at the damp heat clenching around him.

His tongue swept down her folds, gathering up the wetness beginning to collect on his knuckles. Jasper's cock pulsed expectantly against his breeches, demanding release. It wanted a reunion of its own. Jasper reached down and tugged at the laces, releasing his pants. Sliding inside, he stroked his length slowly while he teased out moan after moan from his love.

He knew she was close, her language as dirty as an old sea dog's as she writhed against his tongue. He loved to see her this way, each stroke of his tongue earning a wail. Sucking at her hidden pearl, his lips pulled gently, Jasper's fingers seeking out the tender spot on her inner walls that would send her further into incoherency.

With a shout he could have heard in the middle of a tempest, Bella's climax rushed through her. Groaning against her sex, Jasper realized that he'd never be separated from his love again. They were together, with a child on the way, a boy says Alice, they'll be a family. A pirate family. He'll have a son, or daughter if she's like her mother, to hand the Darlin' Pearl over to one day.

Palming the musky sweet juice from his lips and chin, Jasper stood, cock in hand, and leaned against his wife. She nipped at his lips, tasting herself on them.

"Yer sweeter than the finest rum, me dear." Jasper eeked out his words between Bella's kisses, her tongue lapping against his like a kitten's.

Jasper steadied one foot in the rigging reaching above Bella with one hand to support his weight, his other foot going to the other side so that he was covering her fully. With his free hand, he rubbed the head of his arousal against her sex, sliding through the wetness.

"Permission to come aboard, milady?"

"Do ye even have to ask?" Bella smiled at him fondly. Even lost in the throes of passion, her deadly pirate had a gentle heart.

"Aye, always." Jasper returned her smile and drew upon her lips, sucking on her lower lip, leaving her dazed.

"Permission granted, me love."

He sheathed himself in her center, growling into her neck as her body gripped him fiercely. "I'll never tire of this me love," he said to her. "Yer made for me."

"And me body for ye, Jasper."

The boat swayed upon a wave in the cove, rocking them together as they clung to the net. It never got old, coming together like this. Each occurrence felt like new, her nipples hard against his chest, his balls heavy with seed as their bodies slammed together with hard thrusts.

Jasper had been without her for a fortnight as they waited for the young Captain Cullen to take the bait in the Port of Angels. He'd busied himself working the ship, but his mind was always on his lady love. She was his reason to sail each morning, the reason to smile when he awoke. She was the reason all thought now escaped him save the need to fill her, to mark her as his once again.

His fingers trailed up her stomach to splay across her chest, his thumb and index finger gently twisting her nipple with a knowing touch. Jasper smirked as he was rewarded with a purr as well as his cock slipping in the abundant fluids now bathing his hardness. He knew how to love her well. Sliding down to her sex, he cupped the soft mound, his middle finger barely teasing the swollen nub.

His cock felt ready to burst, his passion stayed only by sheer will to see her let go first. "Scream for me." Jasper whispered against her neck, his finger slipping beneath the hood to work her flesh as he pumped deeper within her. The rope was cutting into his hand from supporting all of his weight but he could lose his fingers and not stop. He would see her scream out her passion.

Bella was lost to the sensations Jasper created within her. His lips feasted on her neck, his fingers buried in her sex, as he thrust into her.. It was all too much. Then he bit down. She shuddered in Jasper's arms, his teeth still worrying the flesh as he sucked at the skin which vibrated with her scream. He slid his finger back and forth across her nubbin as she came, her body spasming around his cock. With a groan to answer her outcry, he spilled his essence into her, panting as his own body shook with the force.

"Me love." Bella whispered into his sweaty hair, kissing the top of his head as he slowly recovered and shifted his weight around to stand once again. Jasper deftly slid his feet out of the rigging and now firmly planted on the decking, he reached up to help Bella release her wrists, only to find she'd slipped free some time ago.

"Naughty little minx."

Bella merely nodded and smiled at his teasing endearment. It wasn't the first she'd heard it pass his lips in her direction, or Alice's.

"She's waiting for us, ye know."

Jasper nodded and tucked himself back into his pants. Fumbling with the laces, he smiled as Bella reached down to help. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the chamber. It was a mess with his soiled underclothes on the floor, the blanket not properly on the berth.

"Can ye not do anythin' in me absence?"

"Maria offered to help me a few times each day 'n' I declined each one."

Bella smiled at his admission. Maria was a beauty and she knew that her husband was tempted to take a taste of her charms. "Ye could 'ave had her, Jasper, me love. Ye know I'm not a jealous wife."

He grinned. Yes, she was the jealous type and had keelhauled a young doxy for stowing away and hoping to earn the captain's favor. "An' ye know that ye and our Alice are the only ones I'll ever take in me bed. Or cargo net," he added as an afterthought.

They set sail after Bella had dressed in a pair of tar dipped breeches to repel water and a blue shirt that ended just above the swell of her backside. It was a lovely picture when paired with the red sash she wore about her waist holding her rapier in place. Jasper had hung the long sword up on the rack after treating it for the salt water.

He'd had a good laugh at his wife for using such a nice sword as an oar when the row boat had come with two perfectly good ones. She'd pouted until he relented with his chiding and kissed her soundly in front of the crew, whistles came loudly from those who had been aboard the longest. The whistles broke off into coughs as the captains each made a rude gesture and then sent them off to get the Pearl under sail.

The Darlin' Pearl docked the following morn, having to take a roundabout way to avoid intercepting the Elizabeth. They dressed in matching white shirts, hers over a corset, his left untied at the top to show off his scars and the fine blond curls that softened his chiseled chest. He'd talked her into wearing skirts into town, but Bella wore them as she pleased, tied up and showing her breeches beneath.

They sold some of the acquired baubles and trinkets at the market and then took the gold to the shops holding an account on Alice. With love to her father, and picking up a new map of the waters around Port Carmel, they returned to their business. Writs that the lien was paid in hand, they made their way to the hole in a wall Alice was cleaning. They found her sitting in the spotless room that had been a hovel on their last visit. Alice was sitting atop the bar, a piece of a dried apple in hand.

"About time ye got here. Ye've kept me waiting all morning."

Bella and Jasper each held out an arm, feeling complete as their third mate joined them in a hug. She kissed each of them, her lips brushing Bella's chin and Jasper's chest because of her small stature. "Can we go home to the Pearl? She'll be a sight for sore eyes. My sealegs may be gone by now, you barnacle headed lubber. Ye couldn't just let her go after the Cullens first. My account would have been settled weeks ago."

"Yea, but the Pearl would not have been good to sail. We had a run in with a sand bar and it won."

Alice's whoop of laughter alerted many of the early risers walking the town. "Yer telling me that you ran our schooner ashore?" She doubled over in laughter as her two loves tinged pink.

"There may have been something involving our little Bella sitting upon me lap while we were supposed to be guiding the course."

Alice laughed the rest of the way to the Darlin' Pearl and did not wait for the men to lower the plank. She jumped for the Jacob's ladder and climbed her way aboard without a second thought. Bella and Jasper followed, his eyes drifting to his wife's backside as she went ahead of him.

"Quit looking up her skirts, Jasper Whitlock." Alice was standing on the coaming, her hands in tight fists upon her hips.

"Why, me dear? Ye'd do the same thing to our Bella."

Alice stuck out her tongue and then turned to view the ship. "Ye've done alright with our girl in my absence." She left them to finish climbing and ran past the few crew aboard to her quarters, right beside the captains'. More often than not, she slept in their double sized bed, but on occasion, it was nice for one of them to have a night alone and he or she would sleep in the bed in her cabin.

The room was swathed in shades of green like Jasper's eyes and the sea. A bassinet was secured to the wall, suspended on a bar so that it always would be level, despite the sway of the ship out on open water. Everything was as Alice had dreamed of it. The baby would be here just after the winter storms and Bella and the little one could stay below decks until they reached a warmer port city. Perhaps a pineapple run was in order. The markets here were empty of the fresh, good money could be made in just a few months.

"Alice, get yer body over in the cap'n's quarters, if it so please ye." Bella called from the other room. With a smile, Alice grabbed a small duffel from the bag she'd carried with her and made her way out of one door and into the next, closing it and dropping the latch.

"It pleases me greatly."

Bella and Jasper were already naked, covered in the bed's fine linen that Rosalie had given Bella as a gift. Alice shucked off her clothing over several minutes, giving them an impromptu strip tease as she undid the laces and hooks holding her dress on. Standing before them in only a simple cotton shift, she was finally _their_ Alice. All signs of the fine lady in financial distress were gone and only the loving and lusty wench that had stolen their hearts remained.

She walked over to them and jumped, bouncing onto the bed between them. She knelt up, her slim body easily fitting between theirs on the bed. Her lovers sat up, two sets of hands lifting the chemise from her body until she was as bare as they were. Each fastened onto a nipple, Jasper on her right, Bella on her left, their tongues working in unison to bring each nipple to a hardened peak. Once crested tightly, Jasper turned Alice onto her back.

Alice lifted her arms above her head, still holding the surprise she'd brought with her. Alice dropped the small bag with its prize above her head, letting it rest on the built in bookcase Jasper had built for Bella as a wedding gift. He moved between Alice's legs while Alice pulled on Bella to come straddle her face.

Bella clung to the bookcase while Alice's tongue licked slowly from from to back, swirling at her entrance. Tugging on Bella's thighs, Alice explored the honeyed expanse, her tongue far more gentle than Jasper's but no less pleasing. He lapped at her, pausing to nibble on the fleshy lips that hid her depths in the way that set her body in a tizzy.

Bella looked over her shoulder, watching Jasper tease Alice's sex with gentle kisses in between thrusts of his tongue into her center that had Alice moaning into Bella. Grinding against Alice's face while her tongue worked against Bella's bundle of nerves, it all became too much as she watched her husband's focused movements. Another groan from Alice set Bella off like a canon shot, her body rocking against Alice's tongue.

Carefully sliding off of Alice, Bella reached for the bag Alice had dropped, watching as Jasper lifted Alice's legs up onto his shoulders, ready to feast upon her. Alice reached down and stroked his ears, the sensation spurring him on as her nails tickled the outer rim of each ear. He suckled at the sensitive bud, his lips wrapped around it, enjoying the slightly tarter taste of Alice, reminiscent of that apple she'd eaten earlier.

The sensations were too much, lightning behind her eyes as each stroke of his tongue brought her closer to the pinnacle of the pleasure he could evoke in her body. She shouted out a hearty curse as he gently scraped his teeth across her, setting off a chain reaction of shudders in Alice's body.

Bella watched in fondness as her husband pleased their mate, teasing out a last moan from her body still arching against him. Opening the drawstring sack, Bella found a seven inch long piece of ivory, about two fingers across and cylindrical. The entire piece was covered in scrimshaw drawings of merfolk, the scaled tails wrapping around it, raised places where arms and bodies were interwined in various sexual poses. One end tapered, almost like the head of a phallus while the other broadened and had three holes going through it. In each, a long silk scarf was threaded through.

Alice turned and smiled sleepily at Bella. "It could be fun. A sailor's wife mentioned it while bringing sweets for the cook. Victoria was likely to stray and James made her a fake phallus to attend to her needs. He was so thankful for me continued friendship with his lovely wife, that he had this made for me until ye could return. He'd heard tales of the Pearl's Cap'ns and their doxy-wife 'n' drilled three wee holes through the base so we could take turns strapping it on when our Jasper's not interested."

"Not interested? Methinks that an impossibility." Jasper moved forward on his arms, bringing his cock into contact with her wet lips.

Alice smiled like a pirate discovering a lost treasure trove. "Then me'll have to think on it a bit longer. Or have both of me holes filled at once."

Her voice was a whisper, causing Bella and Jasper to look at each other and then to Alice again as her words slowly registered. Bella fumbled with the scarves, and with Alice's help, tied one around her hips and one to each thigh, centering the ivory carving so that it stood out much like Jasper's, although awkward to use. Reaching for some of the salve she knew they kept in the first little drawer of the desk bolted to the wall beside the bed, Alice flicked the jar to Jasper who generously coated the ivory phallus Bella wore. He found it oddly arousing and questioned, silently to himself, how it would feel to be used on him.

Rolling to his back, he brought Alice on top of him, and she dropped down onto his length with a groan, her tight depths squeezing him almost too tightly. Alice whimpered as she adjusted to his size, missing how perfectly she had fit with Edward. Perhaps, if he could ever forgive her, Alice would seek the Elizabeth out for another night within the captain's bed.

Bella moved behind them, unsure how to proceed. Alice leaned backwards, her head tilted to the ceiling so that she could see Bella. "Ye have me trust. Just slide it in slowly. The need to feel ye both is drivin' me mad."

Bella pressed the ivory tip against the puckered entrance, watching where her love's own length disappeared from view. She slid slowly, slower than Jasper had entered her on their first time, until she was in as far as she could go. Alice groaned, she felt so full. It burned and ached, but the fullness was worth it. She had both of her loves inside of her as she'd dreamed.

Jasper looked at his wife with new love in his eyes, watching her struggle to bring pleasure to the third they'd brought into their bed and hearts. The ridges on the phallus stimulated him through the thin tissue separating him from Bella's new addition. When Bella rocked back on her heels and then pressed forward again, it felt like fingers were tapping against his cock as he thrust into Alice, opposite Bella's movements. They created a dance between the three of them, Alice moving back against Bella as Jasper withdrew, sinking down on him as Bella slid out.

Over and over they danced until sweat began to glisten on all three. Reaching around her hip, Bella's fingers slid over the slick flesh, scissoring the most sensitive space, bringing Alice quickly to a finish. The muscles tightening around him drew Jasper over the edge, his hands on Alice's hips as he pumped furiously into her. Never before was he so glad that she took wild carrot seed to prevent pregnancy as he filled her.

Gently uncoupling from Alice's tender entrance, Bella untied the scarves and let the phallus fall to the floor before collapsing beside her loves. They were a tangle of limbs, heads resting on Jasper's chest, as the sun rose to its full height. They drifted off to the cool breeze blowing in through a raised timber on the ceiling and Alice's soft singing. Jasper and Bella were sound asleep as Alice created a new verse to her song.

"_To be that young maid on the shore-o_

_I'd divide I'd divide with my jolly ships crew_

_and wander alone on that shore-o._

_To find a captain of me own who'd love only me_

_Let the winds blow high and low."_


	2. Chapter 2: JPOV

**A/N: For the gals over on the Devils Angel and HOFY threads.**

**Jasper POV**

* * *

We had docked at sunset. After squaring things up with the harbor master, a few coins exchanged for a good place to drop anchor, and sending the swabs to go drink their fill, I retired to me cabin for a few hours of shut-eye. Me wife, Bella, was in the nursery with Alaric, our son. I was standing in the doorway, me boots crossed at m' ankles, when she noticed me.

Bella looked up at me with those doe's eyes, a sweet smile

on her lips as our son fed at her breast. We'd learned the hard way to not make the laddy wait, as the moment he cried, me wife's breasts would let down an ocean's spray of milk, soaking her chemise. Alice soon remedied that and both of me girls stopped wearing a top when we were out on the open sea.

All hands on the Darlin' Pearl were mighty glad when Bella gave birth and there were no more hollers of "scupper that" going round the deck. Alaric's birth was a rough one, but me wife is no weak bilge rat, and she pushed him out, crying his lungs out as he arrived.

Since his birth, we'd sailed warmer currents, even dropped anchor for a few weeks to do some hunting to restock our cured meats. I took care of me family and now it's time for Alice's happiness to come to the fore.

"Gangway, you grog-snarfing buckos. I want your bilge-sucking poxy-filled sea dog of a cap'n on deck now. You tell'm that Captain Edward Cullen of the Lady Elizabeth is here to help him make his appointment with Davy Jones."

The words were slurred but I'd know the voice anywhere. The salty dog made m' job easier for me. We'd trailed the Elizabeth through three ports until we could finally find safe harbor beside her. Only me Bella knew what I was up to, and she didn't know why. She thought I was about to deliver the black spot to Captain Cullen, for all I knew.

I poked me head in on Alice and asked her to go over with Bella and Alaric.

"Did I hear voices, Jasper?"

"Aye, me love. I can take care of it. You and Bella stay here. If anyone comes down, they give the pass phrase or you run 'em through with the cutlass, ye hear? Cap'n's orders."

"Aye aye, Cap'n. Yer lass and lad are safe with me sword to guard them." Alice buckled the sheath on and stood before me in a pair of snug breaches and one of me long shirts, belted at the waist.

"I be worried about yer welfare as well, m'dear. Ye know that, aye?"

Her exotic vanilla scent surrounded me as she half-climbed the table and me to offer a soft kiss. "Aye, but it makes me heart glad to hear it now and then. Now, be off with ye. Leave yer kin to me."

I donned me cap and climbed the steps from me quarters, hoping it wasn't to dance the hempen jig. Davy Jones will collect me when he wills, but I pray that the sea is not yet ready to let me go. The sea is my greatest love and I will walk into her embrace when it is me time, but not yet. Alaric needs to learn the ropes from his father and Bella has threatened to challenge Davy Jones himself if he takes me before I've gone gray.

I grabbed the pouch of gold from its hidden nook at the top o' the stairs and threw it. Me aim was true and it hit me ship's guest in the chest. Edward's breath came out in a gust and he rubbed his chest with one hand as he palmed the pouch in the other.

"Ye owe me a fair lot more than this. That broadsword was me father's and not cheap. Your doxy robbed me blind."

I clocked him. My fist done hurt like I'd grasped an anemone bare-handed, and Cap'n Edward was down on the deck.

"Ye'd do well to know me wife is not a doxy. Now, seein' as ye have gone off account and all, would Admiral Dwyer be of good cheer to know ye had bedded his own wife's daughter? Me think not, but I can have me lass leave word for her mother and father when we next are in his fair harbor. Oh, me wife has well told me that she didn't have ye inside her, but it would be yer word against hers; and a father, by law or blood, will take his daughter's word. Aside from me, the only man me wife has ever had be yer own kin, Cap'n Emmett of the Bloody Bear. He and that sea maiden on legs had a night with me wife's charms in exchange for the bulk of the Pearl's repair fees."

Edward's deadlights shone with contempt in the stars' light. "I want me father's sword."

"The bulk of our taking was given to Cap'n Maria of the Monterrey. If we still have it, me dear little Alice would know. She be the holder of all knowledge."

"I am well aware of what your Alice is the holder of. She set me on a false trail so you could rob me."

The inside of my cheek grew sore as I bit down to hold back my laugh. "Aye, she did. She's a spry one, that Alice. She knew ye'd take the bait. A pirate thinks with his brains, not his bits. But then, yer not a pirate any longer, are ye? The Elizabeth has been Marqued and ye be a blasted privateer. Given that our country be soon at war with the the Volturi, ye be me enemy.

"Now, seein as the Elizabeth gave so generously for the Pearl's repairs, me thinkin' ye'd not wish to fill me ship with brine. If'n ye see fit to leave us stand, there be a way for us to make it up to ye."

Given the size of his body in comparison to his brother's, I knew I wasn't going to regret me following words.

"Most cap'ns on this side of the waters are aware of yer brother's other interests. If'n you have them as well, I'd be glad to oblige ye."

His face paled and he stared at me feet. "To 'Ell with ye and yer crew as well."

I bent at me waist and grasped his wrist, tugging the captain to his feet. "Me wives have their own scrimshawed ivory pieces and on occasion use 'em on me dungbie. I prefer the lasses meself, but given the nature of me trade, if'n me wife is staying in port for a spell, a release is a release. Yer lawful sister, the Lady Rose herself, taught me wife how to use the ivory phallus. When me ship done gone to collect me wife, yer brother cornered me and asked if I be addled to think their payment was fair for just one berth partner. He said me arse was worth at least twenty of the gold they'd been so generous to provide."

Edward quickly caught on. "So, you are offering me the use of your body, _and _my father's sword so that I don't sink your ship?"

I dropped my normal sea tongue for the cultured language I knew would appeal to Edward's intellect.

"Edward, despite your history, and my account, I do not believe that you would sink the Pearl while a small babe was aboard. My son has not yet gained his sea legs and I do not wish to have him feed the fish at such a young age. I can guarantee that your over-imbibed arse would not make it from the ship, before several daggers were buried in your back, if you lay one hand on me, my wife, our mate, or my son."

His laugh came quickly and I could smell the spiced rum he drank earlier. "Even my brother would not harm a child. Odd that you can speak like an educated man when you choose."

"I spent four years with the lubbers in school. Pa, rest his soul, thought even a pirate lad deserved to know what the world held. There be sixty Angeles gold pieces in that bag, I offer another twenty to you in goods, your sword if we have retained it, and information upon completion of our deal."

Ever since I'd heard Alice's song that first night we were all back together, her words have haunted me soul.

"_To be that young maid on the shore-o_

_I'd divide I'd divide with my jolly ships crew_

_and wander alone on that shore-o._

_To find a captain of me own who'd love only me_

_Let the winds blow high and low."_

I could feel the pain radiating from her heart and longed to make things right. She'd have a cap'n of her own. It was the least to be done by meself.

"So where does this occur?" Edward looked around me ship as he spoke. "Yer quarters?"

"Nay. Me wife and me son are resting. If'n we disturb them, Alice will keelhaul the both of us." I turned and saw two of the swabs watching us from the fo'c's'le. I knew the music of the waves lapping on the Pearl would keep our words from being heard but he would be more comfortable in private. "All hands below deck or ashore. Me ain't offering a doxy show for ye addlepates."

Edward looked up the mizzen and pointed to the fighting top. I'd had Alice up there yesterday and wasn't about to climb up there with someone who would just as soon have me walk the plank as be berth companions.

"Nay, ye have better footing at the helm, Cap'n Cullen."

~*~

Edward grasped the stoppered bottle of Alice's scented oil pilfered by meself from her collection and carefully slid the cork from the end. Vanilla and other exotic spices filled our noses as he poured some into his palm. He greased himself and then me offered entrance.

The wheel was tied to keep us from turning off-course, no matter how hard me arms pulled. The spokes of the helm held me hands fastened as surely as a belaying pin and me feet were braced against the stand of the helm and the binnacle. Edward's breath was like the hot winds blowing off the volcanic islands as he rested his head on me shoulder.

"I've not done this before."

"Ye'll figure it out well enough, me cap'n."

At my words, Edward pushed against me. He was larger than the scrimshawed toy of Alice's, and me body stretched around him with a pleasant ache. He went slowly, pressing in until me arse felt the curls at the base of his phallus.

We both let out a groan as Edward's arms came down to hold me hips, pulling me into his body. The grain of the wood cut into me flesh as me hands grasped on tight. I di'nt know if me body could take him to completion. Then he growled and me whole body was set aflame.

Me own rod was hardening with want. The lasses would no doubt take care of me needs later. It pressed against the helm, each movement of our bodies pressing me length against the wood. The fire of me arse around him was dissipating, the sensation one of pleasure as the cap'n filled me.

His hands moved to me shoulders and me instincts said he was close. His breath came out in short grunts, and when one hand fisted my hair, pulling m' head back, me hips bucked forward, giving me rod some friction against the wheel.

"Ye feel so blunderin' good, Whitlock." He tugged me hair harder with each word, his hips thrusting into me as punctuation. "Methinks ye'll be at me beck 'n' call whenever we find ourselves in the same port, or me men will see fit to sink the Pearl to the bottom of the sea."

I turned my face into his, our lips immediately at war. He would not find me a willing berth partner on demand. Our teeth snagged on tender flesh, and we devoured one another as Edward plundered me depths. He released me lips after his tongue had sought out me mouth's treasures, his now slickened forehead resting on the back of me neck.

He bit down on the corded muscles of me back, and me sea air-tempered nose picked up the salt tang of me blood while I bellowed at the pain. Edward's hips snapped against me, pressing deeper until he released his seed within me. He pulled out, quickly tucking his manhood away in his breeches, the codpiece covering the softening erection.

Me own insistence was nigh painful. The good cap'n offered no spoken thanks for me offer but he did one better. His fingers covered me own, gently prying them free of the helm.

He spun me so quickly, me deadlights lost sight of the stars, until the eyes of the dark green of a stormy sea, almost the dark shade of poisoned waters, filled me vision. He was a beauteous sight to behold and me heart tripped as his lips pulled into a crooked smile.

I hated to lose one of me girls, especially to a privateer such as Edward Cullen, but deep in me heart, I knew he'd take care of Alice. If'n he di'nt, he'd meet the wrong side of a sword. Alice is a tough lass, and she can see after herself right enough.

When Edward dropped to his knees before me, me rod pulsed with need. His tongue licked the bead of fluid off the tip before he leaned forward, enveloping me in wet heat. Me groan sounded off the sails of the Pearl and the neighboring Elizabeth.

His eyes were locked on mine, the red eyebrows arched in a visual smirk as me hands came down to guide the current of his movement. Me length slipped from his lips before he swallowed it down again. The pressure increased in me gut and me head tipped back. The sea birds were at rest up on the crow's nest, and a few were preening feathers. Me eyes watched a feather float down until it landed in Edward's sun-reddened hair.

Cool air hit me prick and Edward dropped back, looking up at me with those Storm God eyes. "Ye need to keep yer attentions on me, not the blasted birds. Yer cannon be in me mouth, can ye not remember that?"

With those words, Edward took me length past his lips, his tongue doing unseen yet mind-addling things to me prick. Me passions quickly came to the brink and I let the tempest pull me under. Edward continued to suck on me manhood as I unleashed my flood. He released me, tugging me breeches back up over me arse.

I leaned over the binnacle, my cheek pressed into the glass we traded a raw diamond for, and me sight locked on the compass. North. Edward was me North.

~*~

**Six years later**

Alaric and Mera were in the rigging, under the careful watch of Angela, the governess Edward had hired to ensure that he and Alice's daughter, Antonia Elizabeth, was well-educated. We could hear her scolding the children, begging them to come down. Alaric listened, knowing full-well to listen to a higher-ranking officer.

Mera, with a shriek, swung down the lines, and stood with her hands on her hips. She was all of five years old and looked all the world like her mother, Alice, except for me eyes. She stared at Angela, her chemise belted over a pair of crimson breeches. Her hair was cropped short, like her mother's.

"Ye were hired to be gov'ness for the daughter of me freebootin' grog-swiggin' shoddy excuse of an uncle."

"Now, Miss Mera, you know I will not allow you to speak like ship-folk around me, and Captain Cullen hired me to look over your education as well as Antonia's. Besides, it is not proper to speak of your elders, especially the good Captain, like that. You should apologize to him."

Mera's face turned bright red and Edward cringed as he awaited the slur about to leave me daughter's lips. Alice came running up from the captain's quarters and put her hand over Mera's mouth.

"Ye won't be talkin' about me wedded husband like that, Meralla Whitlock. Ye'll apologize to him or ye'll be dropped in the next port and go to school with the lubbers."

Mera ran to Bella and hid behind her. "Lala, me mother is a yellow-bellied blowfish. Me want'n to stay on with ye and Da on the Pearl."

Bella hoisted Mera up onto her hip. "Now, Mera, ye know that yer always welcome aboard the Darlin' Pearl. But Edward's a good man, a fine cap'n, and a shipshape husband for yer ma. He's good to ye and yer sister as well as yer brother. Now ye get to apologizing or ye'll be making friends with a scupper brush and holystones for seven tides. On with ye."

Me wife wrapped her arms around me and we watched as Mera made a rough attempt at an apology without truly taking back her words.

When Alice left the Pearl to marry Edward, after he'd gone back on account and watched her burn his letters of marque, she was already round with me child. He was a pirate of his word and made her an honest woman, and named her the owner of the Elizabeth. We arrange to meet in various harbors and Mera spends a month or so, given the trade winds, on the Pearl, and then the next set of tides with her mother and Edward.

Now, the days in between, while our crews enjoy the pleasures of land; doxies, food, and drink to their fill, the four of us find our way below decks to the large berth Alice had Edward commission. It sleeps the four of us, although we find little hours to sleep.

The crisis with the children averted, I followed Alice's slim hips down the two steps leading to the captain's quarters. Bella and Edward had a head start on us and we walked in on a lovely sight. Edward's breeches were off, his shirt unlaced, and Bella was seated upon his strongly muscled thighs. Her skirts were pushed up and her shirt undone but on, and his mouth was suckling at her breast like a babe.

His hand was below on her sex, seeking the magic pearl within the heat. Her body undulated against him, the sweet fragrance of her arousal reaching us at the door. Alice reached back, her nails tracing out the ridge of my hardening rod, and then squeezing.

"Aye, me love. They started without us. Me thinks we should watch for a bit."

"Nay nay nay, Jasper. They deserve punishment."

I watched with amusement as Alice went to her drawer and retrieved the false codpiece she'd gained years prior. I helped her with the harness, now long ties of the finest soft sailcloth, and she reached for a tub of emollient.

Alice motioned for Edward to lean back onto the mattress, covered with silk she'd made him trade a year's collection of coin on. Her fingers went between Bella's thighs, spreading the lips of her sex. She positioned Bella how she wanted and then slid the ivory phallus within her tunnel. Bella's gasp made me hips thrust forward.

Spitting into me palm, me cock practically leapt out of the laces as I pulled the first two ties free. I rubbed me slickened hand up and down me length, pumping in time with Alice's thrusts, and then slid my way in. After the trouble she'd had with Antonia's birth, Alice had gone to the sea witch, Rosalie herself, and asked for the herbs to stop her tides. We didn't need another willful child like Mera running around.

Her pelvis moved more roughly against Bella's, and we soon became a writhing mass of bodies. The ship rocked beneath our feet and we used it as we thrust into our loved ones. Bella was growing frustrated, her moans alternated with pants and whines as she pleaded with Alice to let her climax. Edward was likewise miserable, his cock pressed between the folds of Bella's sex but not actually inside her. Alice was the captain of punishments.

I was getting close to me own pinnacle and reached beneath Alice to toy with her nubbin. She let out a delighted squeal and pushed against me.

"Now, Alice, me saucy beauty, if ye be wantin' me fingers to continue their plunderin', ye'd best let yer husband and me wife couple their bodies and find their pleasure."

She pouted, her heavily painted lips sticking out even more. "But, Jasper!"

I pulled my fingers out from beneath her harness. "Nay, Alice. We have few enough hours together. Do nay punish them for warming one another up."

"Fine, but I get Bella."

_~*~_

As we drifted to sleep in a tangle of arms, me daughter's voice rang out in the night air. It carried in through the open window, sweeter than the songbird's music in the jungle.

_There is a young maiden, she lives all a-lone  
She lived all a-lone on the shore-o  
There's nothing she can find to comfort her mind  
But to roam all a-lone on the shore, shore, shore  
But to roam all a-lone on the shore  
_

"Alaric, one day, the Elizabeth will be me own ship and we can sink rival ships after splitting the booty. What say ye, m' brother?"

Alice giggled, half-asleep upon my chest. "They'll do it too, me loves. Me eyes have seen it."


End file.
